<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day out by Sophia73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167615">Day out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73'>Sophia73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a day off what could happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Mai (Avatar), Haru/Jin (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Teo (Avatar)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day Out<br/>By Sophia</p><p>“So you ready to go now?” Aang asked Zuko as he walked over to the boys.<br/>“Yeah let's go” Zuko replied<br/>“See you boys letter tonight!” Suki called. Everyone was today free so the boys wanted to have ‘bro time’ leaving all the girls to have the fire nation palace to ourselves, and of course that meant we would be having a girls day. I haven’t had one since the war, there was always something to do back at the south pole and when there wasn’t I needed to go to the north and help their or Suki would need me to heal some of the people she ws training and at least from what I have been told everyone was the same, never having time off. So Ty Lee and Azula called everyone over to the fire nation meaning none of us had to work, and Azula helped Zuko finish all his work so all the boys could head out. <br/>“We better come back and find this place the same as right now.” Haru said getting up from the bench<br/>“Yeah Yeah whatever.” Toph said waving off the comment<br/>“Girls, no destroying the palace” Sokka said <br/>“Maybe we should stay just in case-” Aang started<br/>“NO!!” We all yelled from each of our spots around the room.<br/>“Why? Sis what did you have planned?” Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow at Azula.<br/>“Oh, you know just girl talk, maybe some sparing and makeovers” Azula said not looking at him<br/>“Now go before I destroy this place” Toph demanded.<br/>“Fine let's go boys” Sokka said, they all walked out and we all looked at each other and ran for Azula's room. She had everything laid out, food, drinks, makeup, and clothes. This was going to be one fun day, and it was only 9 in the morning. </p><p>Zuko--</p><p>All the boys walked out of the room, but not long after Teo’s wheelchair was out the door all the girls raced past us to Azula’s room. Crazy girls.<br/>“Well where did you guys want to go?” I asked, I really didn’t want to know what would happen to this place.<br/>“Let's go into the town, and go shopping,” Sokka said, leading us down to the main shopping center. Once we got there somehow we ended up all holding food, most of which was Sokka’s.<br/>“Sokka do you really need this much food?” Teo asked, stealing a hand full of chips from the bag Sokka bought. <br/>“Yes and I will need more if you keep stealing it. Why didn’t you buy your own? These are mine.” Sokka said with his mouth stuffed full of food. <br/>“We didn’t buy anything because we needed to hold your food, and we ate with the girls before we left.” Aang said<br/>“What did the girls eat? There was no smell of meat this morning when I walked in” Sokka asked, trying to have a drink of water<br/>“Of course not, Ty Lee made breakfast, not Suki. And Ty Lee rarely eats meat for breakfast” Haru answered. Even though we had cooks Suki, Katara and Ty Lee all still wanted to cook instead so they did, not like anyone dared stop them. Suki made breakfast, Ty Lee made lunch and Katara made dinner, that's how it worked, but today Ty Lee said she wanted to make breakfast so she did and Suki went to wake up the waterbender with Azula. Ty Lee eats meat but she and Azula never eat it in the morning, agni knows why.<br/>“Breakfast was amazing though, pancakes, fruit and milkshakes.” Teo said. Ty Lee made up all sorts of new foods now but they all somehow all taste great. <br/>“What do you think we’ll have for dinner? It better be meat” Sokka said. <br/>“Sokka, it’s not even lunch yet and you're thinking about dinner?” Haru asked, he must not have truly met Sokka.<br/>“What?” Sokka asked as we found a spot to sit down.<br/>“I don’t understand how Suki and Katara can deal with you? Let alone how you or them got any work done?” Teo said handing over all of Sokka food to him. This was a question I also want to know, Suki was training more girls for the kyoshi warriors, so she would never be with Sokka when he was working. Sokka was next in line to be chief so he had lots of meetings to attend. Katara was the one who did the most out of everyone by far. She was training the female water benders in healing and combat at both the south and the north pole, she is the water ambasser for both poles meaning she had many meetings to go to, she also was helping Toph with her metal bending school, as well as uncle with his tea shop when he was needed here. There was no way she could spend all day cooking for her brother. <br/>“Well, they don’t. Suki I only see in the mornings and night, and don’t get me started on Katara. She’s sometimes in the healing hut then next second she’s at training, or she’s la knows where doing whatever she does these days. She works all day and trains all night.” Sokka said getting rid of the trash.<br/>“What has she been doing?” Teo asked. He was the only one that never saw Katara, Haru saw her once a month, Aang helped her get everywhere, Sokka was her brother and I saw her when we needed to work out trades with the poles. <br/>“Oh, she’s doing too many things, water tribe ambassador, healing and combat for the female water benders among others. She also has been trying to work out connections with the swamp benders.” Aang said.<br/>“Let’s not worry about her. What are we going to do today?” Haru said. No one had an answer, none of us knew why Azula  had them come over for a week, seems like she told all the girls or they figured out why, but no one else did. <br/>“Anyone seeing someone?” Aang asked. <br/>“Suki” Sokka said<br/>“This girl named Jin” Haru said, he now lived in Ba Sing Se and it didn’t shock Zuko to hear he was dating Jin.<br/>“No one” Teo said<br/>“Same” I said. Even though my council wants me to, I have more important things to worry about. <br/>“Well Teo I think you and Toph would make a good pair.” Aang said. Now this was new, Aang playing matchmaker. When did this happen?<br/>“Yeah, you should ask her out,” Haru said. Teo’s whole face was red.<br/>“You seem to like her” Sokka joked, this only made Teo redder. This was going to be fun.</p><p>Katara--</p><p>“So who are you all seeing?” Ty Lee giggled. <br/>“Sokka” Suki said<br/>“Azula” Mai said<br/>“Mai” Azula said, of course. <br/>“No one” I say<br/>“Same” Toph adds<br/>“Let’s change” Azula says<br/>“Toph and who?” Mai asked, she had warmed up over the two years since the war.<br/>“Teo.” Suki said, Toph turned red and I had to cover my mouth to stop me from laughing. <br/>“Sugar Queen and Sparky” Toph said, my face heats up. “That's what you get” She says and punches me in the arm.<br/>“You know that might not be a bad choice Toph. Katara and Zuko are made for each other…” Ty Lee started<br/>“Water and fire are opposites meaning they balance each other, and you and Zuko get along great-” Suki added<br/>“And when you come over he gives me all his work so he can spend all day with you.” Azula finished. My face was burning and my heart was beating so fast any healer would have thought I am having a heart attack.<br/>“He’s just a friend. And I haven’t even thought of dating” I say, I have been doing so much these two years, I haven’t thought of dating. Right after the war some of the elders in the north brought it up but it was shut down rather quickly.<br/>“I don’t buy it, but I think Toph and Teo are perfect, and you two spend a lot of time together, and you two even came together” Ty Lee says and starts on taking out my hair so she can braid it. <br/>“Yeah Toph every time I go there you're always with him, are you sure you two aren’t together?” I asked and I take a bite of the churros Ty Lee <br/>made. <br/>“No, can we move on to something else.” Toph said, we all nodded Toph rarely backed out of love talk so we knew to shut up. <br/>“Well Toph I think you need a new look, let’s go” Suki said and pulled Toph into the dressing room. <br/>“Wow Ty Lee where did you learn how to do this?” I ask as I look at my hair. I had a french braid framing my face and the rest was pulled into a french braid that was tied at my neck to look like a rose. <br/>“I did this on Azlua’s hair when we were younger, but her hair has always been too short, and Mai never let me do her hair when it was long” Mai had got her hair cut so now it was just longer than shoulder length and Azula had done the same, the fire nation was to hot for long hair. But since I spend so much time at one of the poles I need my hair long, or someones going to yell at me. Even though women can learn combat they were still sexest, and gran gran thought that I looked better with long hair. <br/>“Well how's this?” Suki said and came out of the dressing room with Toph. Toph now had on a pair of high rise black leggings with a light green tank top under a stained jean jacket that Azula made. <br/>“It looks cool. You should wear it the rest of the day.” Mai said,<br/>“You should. Now come I want to do your makeup. Mai do Katara’s and Suki you also need a new outfit” She said and Ty Lee went to help Suki, Toph went over to Azula and Mai came over and started my makeup.<br/>“Well you will get a new outfit later, so let’s do something new not this back eyeliner.” Mai said whipping off the eye liner I had on from our game of truth or dares. <br/>“Do something dark.” Toph said<br/>“Don’t move Toph” Azula said before Toph could say more.<br/>“Well close your eyes let's see what I can do” I listened, Mai had become a makeup artist of shorts. Ty Lee did cooking, Toph did metal bending, Azula did fashion, and Suki did combat training. I seem to have to do everything, and nothing, most of what I do is politics, not the most fun thing but I don’t hate it like Mai, Ty Lee and Toph do. After my look was done Mai handed me a mirror. She had given me a cut crease eye look, with black and a midnight blue and black eyeliner, but Mai did it so that it complimented me and looked natural in a way. I really liked it.<br/>“Thanks this is amazing.” I looked over at Toph who had a gold and metallic green eye look, green at the edge and gold in the crease. She had gold eyeliner, Suki and Ty Lee came out of the changing room. Suki now had a pair of light blue shorts and a dark green crop top, with lime green flats.<br/>“Wow you all you great,” Ty Lee says and starts on Toph’s hair. <br/>“Thanks” I say, Azula gets up and takes me and Mai into the changing room. She hands Mai a pair of black flats, a balck pencil skirt, and a black shoulderless crop top, the sleeves of which are long and loose looking like bat wings. Azula leads me into her closet that is almost the size of her room. She pulls top after top off the hangers and looks to see how they would look on me and ends up picking a dark blue fade to light blue crop hoodie, and stained high waisted jeans.<br/>“Will you be hot in this?” Azula asked as she handed me a pair of black flats with a silver trim.<br/>“No, I’m a water bender. My body temperature is lower than most.” She nods and leaves me to change. I step out of the room and Ty Lee and Azula go back in to pick their outfits, Mai is doing Suki’s make up, and Toph is eating. Toph had her hair in a high pony with small curls framing her face, Mai had her own hair in a dutch braid. <br/>“Go pick out your and Toph’s jewelry,” Suki said. Mai points to where Azula keeps all of hers. I take Toph and I go look.<br/>“Toph what do you want?” I ask as I look over all the gold things, Toph had gold on her eyes so gold jewelry would match. <br/>“Choker and bracelet at most” She says, so I pick out a gold chain choker and a matching bracelet. And she leaves for more food. I go look at all the silver things, to match my look, I spot a silver necklace that has a moon and stars on it and find the matching bracelet, I have no need for anything more than these. I go and sit by Toph and start eating lunch. Suki has a smokey eye, and Mai finishes hers, which ends up being a black fade to gold, they both go look for jewelry. Azula and Ty Lee come out, Azula’s wearing a skirt with her blue flames printed on, and a blue flame bra with a black mesh top and black and gold shoes. Ty Lee has a dark magenta dress on with pink shoes. Azula by now also has her hair done in a half up half down, and a fiery eye look with gold and blue and red lipstick.<br/>“You look great girls.” I say <br/>“Thanks, make sure you leave some lunch for us,” Ty Lee says, starting to do her hair. Suki came over. She had picked out silver earrings and rings as well as a black and green choker, Mai had a gold necklace with a rudy in the center and a ruby ring. <br/>“Lunch is great, what did you order Toph?” Suki asked<br/>“I asked for whatever was their best dish.” She says. We all laughed, I looked over at Ty Lee who had done her hair in a waterfall braid, and now had a glittery pink eye look with black eyeliner. Azula came over and took her plate, she had picked out a gold necklace with a sapphire and a ring and earrings to match, Ty Lee seemed to also have finished, she had a rose quartz ring and bracelet. <br/>“So, want to head out and go shopping?” Mai asked.<br/>“Why not” I say, <br/>“Yes, finish fast.” Toph says</p><p> </p><p>Zuko--</p><p>“So where to now?” I asked, we got food and looked at weapons and everything else in this shopping center.<br/>“Let’s go back to the palace and just hang out there” Teo said, no one seemed to have any other ideas so back to the palace it was. Once we got back we went to my room, and noticed that it was really quiet. <br/>“Where are the girls?” Sokka asked,<br/>“Oh they went out to go shopping” One of the maids said.<br/>“Well their going to bankrupt the royal family” Haru said<br/>“Won’t Azula stop them?” Aang asked<br/>“Nope Azula might buy the most out of all of them, we should go make sure that they don’t buy too many things” I say they nodded and we headed for the mall and not the center. I just hope they went there and not the center, but Azula never liked the center. She thinks it’s too small. They were so going to buy way too many things. We get to the mall and Sokka spots Mai in one of the clothes stores so we run in and find them, they all had new clothes on, their hair done and makeup on, on doubt they did this back at the palace, Azula hated the makeup that the malls use. <br/>“How much have you bought?” Teo asked, looking at the bag in Toph’s hand.<br/>“Oh only Azula and Ty Lee bought things, we’re just holding them” Katara says<br/>“Katara does this fit you?”Suki called from the other side of the store so Katara goes to try on whatever Suki found.<br/>“Why don’t I believe that?” Aang says<br/>“Well I am waiting until we get to another store, Suki wanted something here, so only Katara is not buying anything.” Toph said, Aang took the bag from her and looked in.<br/>“How many of the same top does one need?” Aang says<br/>“Well Azula plans to cut, sew, and print things on them, and they're all different sizes” Mai says<br/>“Where is my sister?” I ask, Mai points to our left and there she is payings for more things.<br/>“Suki I don’t need it, you can buy it” Katara says as she and Suki come over.<br/>“I don’t want it, and it looks better on you.”Suki says and hands a bag over to Sokka, then heads over to wait behind Azula. <br/>“Suki, I told you, even if I bought it I could never find time to wear it.”<br/>“Why?” Suki asks as she starts to pay for the things she bought, Azula comes over and hands me the bag.<br/>“Azula you can’t just give me your bag” I say<br/>“Give me a second, Mai which top are they talking about?” Mai  goes and picks up a dark blue top that would look good on Katara. <br/>“I am buying it for her” Azula says<br/>“I would never have time to wear it.” Katara says.<br/>“Why?” Mai asked<br/>“Have you met people at either poles?” She says<br/>“They don’t care what you wear their” Aang says<br/>“Well for you maybe, but not females. And you're not a born water bender. You know how sexest they are.” She says as we exit the store. She was right one of the only reasons she agreed to represent both the north and south is because of the sexest treatment.<br/>“I thought you helped work that out” Sokka says<br/>“I wish. I need them on my side in order to work things out for the swap and I can’t do that if they hate me for not following their rules” She says. We headed to the store Toph wanted to go to. Toph, Ty Lee and Mai go in looking for things.<br/>“Katara want to come?” Mai asked<br/>“Nope, you know that this is a water tribe store right?” I looked up at the sign and it was indeed a water tribe store, this mall has stores from all the nations.<br/>“Wait Toph you want to go to a water tribe store, why not just ask Sokka or Katara for what you want” Teo asked, why did Toph want to go to a water tribe store when her best friend was a water bender?<br/>“Well what I want Katara wouldn’t be allowed to get, and Sokka wouldn’t know what it was” And Toph was gone. Azula left her bags with Katara and followed.<br/>“What would she need?”Sokka asked Katara as we went to the coffee shop right beside.<br/>“A gift for her father, a weapon” Katara says, Haru and Teo went to order.<br/>“I know weapons” Sokka says, “And why can’t you get it? I thought you could fight and learn combat now.” Katara looked at the ground.<br/>“Well only using water and whatever the elders allow, and Toph needs a size and shape that you would get wrong if she let you get it to her” Water tribe weapons were really hard to shop for but when you but find one you liked they lasted long and made sure you would never build any bad habits, making it some of the best weapons if your willing to pay the price and spend the time looking. Right then Teo and Haru came with the coffee. <br/>“What is it like at the north pole now?” Aang asked<br/>“Wait don’t you pick her up from there?” I asked, Aang helped Katara get pretty much everywhere on time, or she would never be on time to anywhere.<br/>“Yeah but I am there for at most 1 hour not weeks” Aang says, cooling off his drink.<br/>“Well, it sucks. Most days after breakfast is a meeting telling me what I can teach and what I can use and where I can go that day. Most days it’s only the healing hut and the main training center. After the meeting is healing with the kids, next is cooking and sewing with the kids, then lunch, and more chores, after is the big meeting and only sometimes will they let me actually speak. At this meeting is where I would tell them about all the deals and trades, and try to work something out for the swamp, then its dinner and healing with the older group and some combat. With combat the girls have to be at least 20 and there will be a male master watching too make sure they can all handle it” Katara explains<br/>“But you were 14 when you learned and I you did just fine” Teo pointed out, and yeah Katara learned at 14 and she was only 16, yet she’s allowed.<br/>“Yeah well that's part of the reason they hate me” How could anyone hate Katara?<br/>“What do you mean?” I ask, even when I was trying to capture Aang I never hated Katara. She was just someone in the way of my goal and now she’s one of my closest friends.  <br/>“Well they don’t care about anything I say if it doesn’t have to do with them and they are so content on not asking for help, even if they need it. They won’t let many ‘outsiders’ into the main city. They think that it was because I was friends with people of all nations that I wanted to fight. They don’t even like the idea that Aang picks me up for trips, they said that if I was truly a master I could get there by water, and I could but I would be later then I would be if I took a boat.” <br/>“And you don’t do anything about it? You fought Pakku so he would teach you to fight, and you just let them tell you what to do? You don’t even listen to me, your brother.” Sokka said, finishing his drink.<br/>“You're asking me to start a war if I speak up more than I do. I know they hate me, and I don’t care, but I need them to at least trust me, or there will be a war.” Katara said, waving over everyone else.<br/>“How many things did you buy and how much did you spend?” Sokka asked. Suki had 4 bags, Toph had 5, Mai had 2, Ty Lee had 6 and Azula had 10!<br/>“Oh Katara we need you, they said they would give us a free gift if we really did know you.” Ty Lee said.<br/>“Wait what?” Aang asked. We had used Aang to get us free things but Katara?<br/>“Oh you can come,” Ty Lee said, taking Katara’s arm and leading her to some of the workers.<br/>“Are you really Master Katara?” One girl asked<br/>“Yes.” Katara said unsure of herself<br/>“Well girls take your pick, you really do know her. Master Katara do you know when we will be getting things to sell from the swamp?” another asked.<br/>“Umm, there has been no agreement with the north and the swamp.” Katara answered looking around at the store.<br/>“Oh, well that's unfortunate, we have heard so much about the swamp. Is it ture they don’t care about your gender or age?” The first girl asked<br/>“Yes, everyone is treated the same, which is why I don’t think there will ever be an agreement between-” Katara was cut off by a man walking into the store and yelling at the women to get to work. I see Katara freeze beside me.<br/>“Ah, Katara, I didn’t think you would be here. You said that you were coming here for meetings not shopping. And what are you wearing, you're lucky I won’t be telling anyone when I get back.” This man came over, he was twice my height, had a wide chest and was really buff. Katara turned around and bowed.<br/>“Master Kerio, I did not know you owned this shop” <br/>“Who are you?” Toph asked and Katara slapped her hand.<br/>“A girl speaking out of turn, I see where Katara learned it from.” Katara had no answer, she met Toph after the north pole but the two both were outspoken and strong girls. </p><p>Katara--</p><p>Why does Keiro have to be here? This is going to end badly, should I just talk back or think?<br/>“Master these are my friends, Avatar Aang, Master Haru, Fire Lord Zuko, Prince Sokka, Sir Teo, Lady Toph BeiFong, Suki leader of the kyoshi warriors, Princess Azula, Lady Mai, and Lady Ty Lee.” I pointed to each of them as I said their names, it felt so weird to use titles but I needed to.<br/>“Well, I am glad you still have your manners at least, now please tell me why you lied about why you came. You know the rules of our tribe, we have given you many exceptions, letting you become our ambassador, letting you teach both fighting and healing even though you are only 16, and letting you in meetings.” Keiro was clearly mad.<br/>“One, I am not from the north but the south and they allowed me to because I was the strongest and smartest as well as I have the most connections. Two-” Keiro stopped me<br/>“Master Pakku and Kanna are both from the north meaning you are too, and I did not give you permission to speak. Fire lord Zuko, I am very sorry that this is how our ambassador treats others, she should know better-” I couldn’t hold back my anger and I knew if anything happened my friends would back me up. So I felt for water, none, well then from the air it is then, I pulled water from the air and wiped him in the face cutting him off.<br/>“I’m sorry but I was speaking. Yes both my grandparents are from the north, but both of them do not mind that I don’t follow rules, and in fact my grandfather was the one who taught me. Chief Arnook knows why I am here and he may not be happy about it but Yue told him to let me so if you have an issue please talk with the moon spirit tonight. I will be on my way and I will see you back at the north pole when I will be teaching combat whenever and however I want” <br/>“Ha, you can not teach,” Keiro said.<br/>“Oh yeah? I taught the avatar and good luck trying to find another healer with my talent, and I will be sending word to Chief Arnook about this if you don’t let me and my friends leave.” I was not going to let him boss me around when I know I will have back up, and if this starts a war so be it, I will have the fire nation and most of the earth kingdom on my side as well as Aang.<br/>“NO. Unless you want to start another war you will follow the rules of our tribe.” <br/>“Well you are in the fire nation right now and here women are just as powerful as men if not more. Katara right now is under our protection.” Zuko said.<br/>“If you want to start another war you should know that I will be fighting one Katara’s side.” Aang said, most of the benders have slipped into bending stances. No, I will not be the cause of a war.<br/>“Stop. Kerio as Princess of the southern water tribe I demand you to tell Chief Arnook to meet me at the swamp in 3 days, so we can make an agreement. But if you do want to have a fight I suggest you look to see who your fighting, at the north we are taught to know your enemy and I have I know your fighting style and I know I can do better.” <br/>“How your a 16 year old girl and I am master water bender” He really thinks he’s something<br/>“Well I don’t think you have learn all the ways of water, I can pull water from the air, plants, I can mud bend, I can cut through metal and rocks, I defeated a sozin’s comet empowered Azula, I am a gifted healer”<br/>“Like I can’t do all those” Keiro said<br/>“Well can you bloodbend?” I can only do it on the full moon but it still counts, and maybe this will make him stop.<br/>“I-uh can” just like I thought.<br/>“So will you go spend my message?” <br/>“Yes, princess” and he was gone. For now.<br/>“Good job.”Suki said<br/>“Thanks, sorry but I need to go to the swamp benders tomorrow.” <br/>“That's fine, Appa can take you.” Aang says<br/>“Could we all go? It sounds like fun” Teo says. Maybe for them.<br/>“I don’t think the swamp benders would mind” I say, they all look at each other and nod<br/>“Let's go back for dinner now.” Haru says. So we say goodbye to the workers, and back, Suki and Ty Lee come to help me make dinner since we have lots of time before we normally eat. Dinner was nachos, and brownies, all of which Ty Lee invented. We had lemonade and a salad just in case they wanted something else. <br/>“So what's going to happen when we get to the swamp?” Ty Lee asks<br/>“I need to talk with the swamp benders and make sure I know what they want in a treaty, then we wait till Arnook shows and hope for the best.” I say. I don’t know if I am sure this will work.<br/>“And what would that be?” Suki asks<br/>“Arnook listens to me and see’s why things need to change, and they make a treaty with the swamp, then everything goes back to normal” Other than I won’t ever go back to the north pole. <br/>“And the worst” Suki asks<br/>“We start a war everyone vs the north pole and all alliances from the 100 year war are broken.” I say, that might be the worst but who knows what the north pole will do. “Zuko can I send a letter to my dad and Pakku just in case something happens?” he nods. Good in case they want a war then at least the south will know. <br/>“The north won’t start a war, they can't win no matter what they try, it’s them vs the rest of the nations, and they won't have any power boosters” Haru adds<br/>“The full moons in 3 days, that's why I wanted to meet them.” I say, I know the moons cycle by heart now.<br/>“Wait what's so special about the full moon?” Teo asks<br/>“Oh, waterbenders draw power from the moon, like fire benders draw their power from the sun. Water benders are at their most power full when it's the full moon.” Aang says. Teo was not a bender and other than Toph didn’t spend much time around them. <br/>“Cool.” Teo says and goes back to eating. As soon as I was done I went to my room and started writing.<br/>	Dear Dad, Gran Gran, and Pakku<br/>I can't deal with the north and their laws and rules anymore, so I called Chief Arnook to meet me at the swamp on the full moon so we could talk without any stuipd rules stopping them from hearing my voice. Master Kerio was the reason this all started. Kerio says the north would want a war because of this but I doubt it, it would be them vs all the other nations, and I know many of the women in the north would love to have some new rules. When this letter gets to you I will be at the swamp already. I just wanted you to know what's going on, in case something happens for good or bad and new treaties are sent over I just want to let you know why. </p><p>	Love Katara</p><p>Okay that should be enough. I heard a knock at the door so I went and answered it, even though Zuko and Azula told me that if I needed I could have a personal maid I refused. I could take care of myself so my room is a slight mess, but at the door was Zuko. He came in and sat down at the tea table.<br/>“Hey, sorry to drop by” he says<br/>“It’s fine, do you need something?” <br/>“No, well yes” I raised my eyebrow, what would he need from me?<br/>“Okay what is it?” <br/>“Well a letter came in for you, it had a water tribe seal” Water tribe? Who would send me something, I told dad, Pakku and Gran Gran that I wanted one week off anything like that. Zuko handed me the letter and indeed that was a water tribe seal, and more importantly a southern water tribe seal.<br/>“Who?” I ask him, taking it from him and opening it.<br/>“Don’t know. I asked Sokka but he also had no clue” Zuko said. I look at who signed it… Hama?<br/>“Hama? How did she know I was here?” I ask quietly.<br/>“Wait you mean that old lady that invented bloodbending?” Zuko asked, looking over my shoulder to see the signature. <br/>“Yeah. I talked with her once after the war, she said she wanted to go back to the south. Why would she send me a letter? It’s not like I can help her move.” I say<br/>“Well read the letter” Zuko says. <br/>“Dear Katara, Thank you for stopping the war. By the time you get this letter I should be back home. I was wondering if when you're away I could help teach water bending to the girls back there. I know when we left we had still not made up for past mistakes, but I have heard all you have done and how they have treated you in the north and wonder how you kept your temper in check and maybe I could help you knock some sense into the old men in the north. Please send word to me if you would.<br/>From your bloodbending teacher <br/>Hama. P.s. When you do want to deal with the north pole, call me I want to get some good hits on them, there is no way that they are better than two southern water bending masters.” Well that explains it, now I need to change that letter. <br/>“Well that was something, is she always so…” Zuko clearly looking for a word to define Hama.<br/>“Two faced?” I ask, he nods “Well I need to rewrite this letter. Maybe I should have listened to Hama last time, then this wouldn’t have happened” Zuko raised his eyebrow. <br/>“What did she say last time you saw her?” <br/>“Well she asked what I was doing all year that I couldn’t ever take a break, and I told her how representing 2 water tribes takes a lot of time and energy. She said that I should only need to do half the work because the north should be able to have their own rep. I told her about how the north treats women and how if they sent someone else there would be fights at every meeting. She asked how I was okay with it, I just said I wasn’t, and she told me to just quit or fight them. She may have been right. I should have just stopped helping the north. Toph said something similar last time I was at the BeiFongs, about how I should just quit and let them deal with that themselves. Only your uncle seems to understand I can’t just do that without huge issues.” <br/>“When did you ask my uncle?” Zuko seemed shocked that I still talk with him, like I help out with his tea shop more than everyone else.<br/>“I help with the jasmine dragon more than everyone else. I wasn’t the one to bring up my work, he was, he noticed how I seemed more polite then before and that I never wore my hair down, and that I seemed to be someone else, so I told him why. And he understood and when I was thinking about what Hama said he wrote to me and told me how that would be the worst thing to do at that point in time. I still don’t know how he knew I was thinking about it, I never told anyone. And every letter he leaves his proverbs or something about love” I roll my eyes thinking about all the letters Iroh sent me, they always had extra notes hidden in them most about love. <br/>“Well leave it the uncle to get involved with everyone's love life.” Zuko said laughing. I pulled out a new sheet of paper and started the new letter that included Hama this time. (Or I would have a bigger issues back home leaving her off a letter) <br/>“Well I am almost done this letter, let's hope the north just gives in” I say under my breath, Zuko still heard me<br/>“Wow you're faster than I am when writing, you might be faster than Azula and that saying something. Well if you're almost done, want to come for a walk?” He asks as he stands up to look at my letter.<br/>“Sure” I seal off the letter with my costume seal. Toph’s parents gave me this new seal design and told Toph to make sure that I used it, I sent letters almost everyday and everywhere, and using the water tribe seals just made it hard for people to know who sent it. So now all my letters used this new seal, it was blue like the water tribes, but unlike the water tribes that had the moon and river spirit now it mine was a snowflake and the seal was outlined in all the nations colors not in white. I really liked it, somehow everytime I go with Toph to her parents I leave with something new. Zuko and I head out to drop off the letter.<br/>“How do you write so fast? And where did you get the seal from? When I first got it Azula wanted it to be checked that it was safe and that it did come from you.” I laughed<br/>“Well right after I became water ambassader I went with Toph to visit her mom and dad, there they gave me this seal saying how it would be easier for others to tell who wrote the letter, they also made Toph make sure that I did use it. I write a lot of letters and notes and ideas for people that live across the world from me, and to make sure the letters get there in time I learned to write fast. I tell you never to go to the BeiFongs unless you have to, I went there a few times, first time got the seal and next somehow ended up with my own bird, maid, and new wardrobe.” Zuko just laughed, even though it was normal for hosts to give their guest gifts he learned the hard way to stop giving me things. Last time he gave me a gift for attending a meeting was 1 year ago, and got soaked and never gave me one again, everyone else who attended meetings got one but not me. I never liked gifts for doing my job and I really don’t need a gift every time I come to the fire nation. <br/>“Uncle might be right the north really has changed you.” I looked over not understanding what he ment and he kept going. “You used to love gifts, never held your tongue and you never hid your anger. You now also are more proper than you were during the war. I remember our first meeting where we assigned ambassadors and how I barely recognized you.” That meeting was right after my visit to the north after the war and they hated how much choice I had and how I was not ‘lady like’ and they made sure I knew what happened to women that did not follow rules.That first meeting was one with everyone and I had to act like a ‘proper lady’ and even now still kept up the act when we were at meetings or I was just at the north.<br/>“Well nothing I could do then, I was pushing my luck by not sitting with my family, so I at least needed to act like how they wanted me to.” We walked over the beach and sat down in the sand.<br/>“Well why did you listen?” I needed to think about it for a while.<br/>“I don’t know, but ever since we started talking about healing Azula they started to listen to me more, mainly because I was going to heal not fight, they liked that idea and thought that I was finally learning. So ever since then I just started to play that role, it's kind of hard to represent a tribe where they think you don’t belong. It feels weird being with all of you again, and being able to not have to act like someone else. That might be why I spend so much time here in the fire nation, it’s unlike the water tribes where women have different roles than men, and here I won’t be getting more gifts than I could ever need. The only other places I can do that is with Iroh and Bumi, but no matter how much I love spending time with Bumi and playing games it feels lonely there. Ba Sing Se is still filled with talk about politics and Iroh is part of it, and there I still feel like I am working. Here it’s different” I love spending all day playing with Bumi and Aang, and spending time with Iroh is great, but I feel alone there. The fire nation is unlike the earth kingdom where I can stay in all day and no one asks why or feels like they did a bad job hosting, and women and men are equals here, it’s nice.<br/>“Well glad you like it. You can come over whenever you want. Do you even know why the north treats people the way they do?” Zuko has to ask all the questions I don’t know. I spent enough time with Azula to be able to get around those questions at meetings but I can’t do that to Zuko. <br/>“No clue, but Arnook feels it was because of ‘outsiders’ that Yue lost her life even through that was her fate.” <br/>“Well timing works with his belief, but why don’t you pull a Sokka and use reason and science to prove otherwise.” <br/>“Unlike Sokka I don’t spend all day studying science facts. I could but they wouldn’t listen they would just think that one of you brainwashed me” <br/>“What if you had Sokka talk with them or Aang, you said they think of women lower than men. What if a boy talked with them?” Dam Zuko and his good points<br/>“Don’t know, it would have to be Sokka, they don’t care that Aang is the avatar, they still see him as a little kid.”<br/>“Have you never tried?” <br/>“Well unlike you I have no time to think about the past and what I could have done differently,” I was always working on something big, and just this year there is this disses going around that I can’t even cure, and I have been focused on that. <br/>“Why? When Aang flys you around can’t you think there?” This boy has too many good questions, it’s like he’s thought of these before we came out.<br/>“Have you heard about this sickness that leads to death if not treated in 2 weeks? Because that has been what I've been working on, Aang has been helping me find the cure, but neither of us can be around the sick person for too long or we could get sick.” <br/>“I have heard, but there was one person that had it and lived, why not see how he did it?”<br/>“Maybe you should take over my job.” I said poking him in the ribs<br/>“No thanks, I really don’t like the poles” <br/>“Well Aang tried but the man that lived and is no longer sick was treated the same as everyone who is sick. His body must have just fought it off, but I can’t find out where the illness lives in the person so until I find that out nothing I can do. I have ideas but they don’t hold up when I look at how it attacks the person's body.” <br/>“Well if you need anything to help with finding the cure you can just ask.” <br/>“Thanks, but unless you can somehow make a deal with all the world leaders to give me a year off, meaning no contact with the poles there's nothing you can do.” <br/>“Well I can’t make everyone give you time off but I will start calling Sokka more” We both laugh. I forgot what it feels like to just relax and talk with someone that gets me.<br/>“Well good, anything else you need or I am going to go to sleep, so tomorrow we can leave on time.” I said getting up and brushing off the sand.<br/>“No, see you tomorrow than” and we parted ways. I head back to my room and look over Hama’s letter again, but out of the corner of my eye a new letter catches my eye, it was from Iroh. Iroh used the lotus seal just with a red outline, I opened up the letter and read it.<br/>	Katara,<br/>I hope you are finding it possible to relax now that you have a week off, you work so hard and do so much for everyone. I am writing to you because Bumi has sent word that he has a few visitors, they seemed to be from the swamp, and they wanted to talk with you. I told Bumi that you had one week off and to let them stay with him until you show up and can talk. In case you are wondering about an update on the illness there has been no change, two have died and one new case has come up, but you need to stop worrying about it. You are doing your best and  that's all that matters. But one can not fight something they don’t know. The water tribes teach you that you must know your enemy and this is no difference. Leading a fight is impossible if the leader is lost. If you are to lead you need to find your path before you help others find theirs. I know you can do it and you will find the cure once you stop and relax. Please say hi to Zuko for me and I will be coming over two days after the full moon and I have someone else looking after the shop so we can talk in person then. <br/>I will see you soon, Iroh<br/>Well that's good to know that someone believes in me, and doesn’t think this is a waste of time(Pakku) he’s coming in five days, well looks like right after this meeting we have to come back. Of course the swamp benders are somewhere else, they only seem to leave the swamp when I need to see them. Well might as well write back to Iroh.<br/>	Iroh,<br/>Thank you for the advice you know Zuko is starting to sound a lot like you, I was just talking with him before I saw your letter. You are starting to rub off on him. I was relaxing until this northern water bender came and ruined my trip, I will be meeting Chief Arnook on the full moon by the swamp, so I might not be here when you get here and most of the group wants to come with me, but I will try to make sure someone is still here. I know that this might be the worst idea ever but I now longer can stand the rules of the north. I forgot who I was during the war, the outspoken strong hot head girl, being back with all my friends reminded me of who I was. Everyone has changed but they still are the same person, but I am always playing this new part in the north, that I feel like I am no longer the same person at all. I gave up playing that role of the perfect girl, I lost control of my temper and now I have angered the north. I am not sure what will happen, but whatever happens I won’t be going back to my role. Your letter reminded me of how little time I’ve to relax and think through things. I want to work more on this illness, and if I need to stop being the water tribe ambassader I will. But how do you find yourself when you’ve been lost for 2 years? I can not wait to be able to talk with you more. <br/>From Katara, p.s and of course when I need to talk with the swamp benders they leave the swamp, they never leave the swamp.<br/>Well I really should write to Bumi about the new plans. I grab my last sheet of paper and start on the next letter.<br/>	King Bumi,<br/>I have new plans. My plans to relax for one week seem to be impossible, I will be having a talk with Chief Arnook, about the issues I told you about last visit. No matter what comes out of this meeting I will no longer be the water tribe rep. I want to work on finding a cure to the illness, and need to find myself. If you could ask Huu what he needs to talk about and to send me a letter that would be great, I will be staying in the fire nation until at least the next full moon. <br/>Thanks, Katara.<br/>I seal both letters and look out the window and notice that the moon is starting to set, I spent all night writing letters and tomorrow(or today) we’re traveling. My luck, well I might as well send these letters off and make some coffee. I changed into the clothes Azula and Suki picked out for me when we went shopping, pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed out. I go send my letter off and head into the kitchen and Ty Lee is already there making something. <br/>“Hey Ty Lee” I say as I start making my coffee.<br/>“Katara you're up early” She says as she starts cutting fruit. <br/>“Well stayed up all night writing letters, hey could you stay here. Iroh’s coming right after the full moon and we might not come back in time.”<br/>“Of course, that means I can play around with new foods.” Ty Lee says. I finish making my coffee and look over at what she's making, something new.<br/>“What are you making today?” I ask.<br/>“I call these crepes, they're like thin pancakes, and Iroh showed me a way to ground up tea and I thought I would try it on fruit, and make a drink.” She says flipping the crepe<br/>“Looks cool. I am going to go slash cold water to wake me up, coffees not cutting it today.” I left and headed to my room and splashed ice water on my face, well that did it, but still might fall asleep later. I can deal with it later. I head out and find Azula and Zuko already sitting down at the main table.<br/>“Katara? Your up early” Azula says<br/>“Well I stayed up all night, so no point in sleeping for 2 minutes” I say pulling up a chair.<br/>“Why?” Zuko asked.<br/>“Oh Iroh sent a letter so I needed to write back and the swamp benders are with Bumi so I needed to write to him. And by the way Iroh’s coming here after the full moon, Ty Lee said she would stay and wait for him.” I say.<br/>“Well okay, but how did you stay up all night there’s no way you spent all that time writing” Azula said<br/>“Well somehow I did.” I say. Mai, and Aang come into the room and ask how I woke up before them, I gave the same answer. Everyone talked about where they would head to now that the swamp benders in the swamp. Sokka and Suki come in next, neither ask how I am up, but Aang ends up telling them. Haru, Teo and Toph come in next. <br/>“Wow who woke Sugar Queen today?” Toph asks<br/>“No one” Suki says<br/>“I was up all night” I say as Ty Lee comes in with food. She hands out everyone's food and explains what it is.<br/>“So since pancakes went over so well, I made thinner pancakes that I added more milk and sugar to them and topped them with fruit, I call them crepes. And your drink is me trying to use fruit in this tool Iroh gave me, and I added more milk to it. I am not sure what to call it. Katara and Azula you have blueberries and raspberries, Aang and Haru have mango and strawberries, Toph, Suki, Mai and I have strawberries and blackberries, and Zuko, Teo and Sokka have strawberries and banana” She says. We all took a silp, it was amazing. <br/>“You're showing me how you made this” Suki said I agreed.<br/>“I will, you like it?” Ty Lee says everyone nods.<br/>“There's no meat.” Sokka says and pushes the plate away<br/>“Sokka it’s a sweet dish,” Haru says. I love it. I have always liked sweets so this was perfect.<br/>“Well your sister and girlfriend like it,” Toph says. She was right.<br/>“Well you two have always competed over who has the bigger sweet tooth” Mai says<br/>“I’ll share,” Suki says pointing to Sokka’s plate and I nod, Suki and I split Sokka’s breakfast as he goes to get some meat.<br/>“Hey Sugar Queen can I have your drink?” Toph says already reaching for it. <br/>“Well does she have a say, you just took it” Azula says.<br/>“You can have it. I am going to get more coffee.” I say getting up to head to the kitchen, but Ty Lee stops me and hands me a cup. “I thought you didn’t know how to make coffee,” I say, taking a cup from her.<br/>“Well I’ve watched you make it enough times to know how to do it. And Iroh wrote how to do it in a letter so when you visited you could still have it” She says. I liked coffee but only when it was done a certain way, and with the coffee beans Bumi gave me.<br/>“Wow you did great” I say drinking the rest of it.<br/>“Thanks. I still don’t get how you like that stuff” She says going back to her food<br/>“I only like the coffee Bumi sends, the one you tried was the new coffee Toph’s dad gave.” I say. Toph’s dad was trying to find a coffee brand to support and had me and Toph try all sorts o f types. Ty Lee wanted to try some too, so we gave her a cup, but no one liked that one brand, it was too bitter it came off sour.<br/>“Yeah the one Katara likes is good coffee” Toph says, pulling it out of my hands and finishing the cup.<br/>“Do you have to take all my drinks?” I ask as everyone else laughs<br/>“You always have the best drinks” she says, I roll my eyes.<br/>“Well when should we leave we don’t have to talk with the swamp benders anymore now that they are with Bumi.” Aang asked<br/>“Why not after lunch?” Zuko asked<br/>“Okay, Ty Lee can you make lunch? I want to try more of your new recipe” Suki says<br/>“Sure” She says. Once everyone was done I head back to my room and grab some notes for the illness and head out to the sitting room and go through them now with Iroh's words in my head. I asked for some tea, and sat down and started reading. Everything was the same so far, Azula and Mai came in and sat down beside me with their own projects.<br/>“What are you working on, Katara?” Azula asked<br/>“This stuipd illness” I say picking up a cup of tea<br/>“Well that sounds like fun” Mai says<br/>“It’s not, there's nothing different about this man than every other case and yet he’s the only one that lived and no longer has the illness.” I say flipping to the next set of notes<br/>“Well good luck” Mai says and all three of us don’t talk for a while, all puting 100% of our focus on our project. Azula was sewing a dress, and Mai was making some new jewelry. I was reading through the notes Aang took, and noticed one thing that was different. The men that lived didn’t try to fight it and as soon as he thought he had it he stopped working and relaxed and slept and stayed home so his body was under less stress. Relaxed, that was what saved him, he didn’t push through the sickness like everyone else. I ran out of the room and went to find Zuko, I needed to send lots of letters. I found him in the library.<br/>“Zuko, I need help. I think I found something that could help with the illness, but I need to send lots of letters out.” I say<br/>“Okay let's go” He says, and puts away the book he was just reading. We head to his office and he hands me paper and a pen.<br/>“So what did you find?” He asks<br/>“So the only difference was the man that lived stopped working as soon as he thought he was sick and rested and relaxed, everyone else only did that when they started to cough blood.” I say addressing all the letters so Zuko would know who they would go to. <br/>“So he only lived because he wasn’t pushing himself?” Zuko asks pulling out all the seals we would need<br/>“Yes, this is a start after the full moon I can work more on it but let's get these letters done and sent.” I say starting to write. All the letters were something along the lines of ‘If someone is starting to show signs of the illness please make sure they are relaxing and staying home. Do this as soon as they are known to have this disease, not when they start coughing blood. They need to rest and relax or they will die. More info  will come soon.’ then they were all sent out and by then it was lunch. Ty Lee made more crepes and the drink from this morning as well as fish and soup for Sokka. Toph wanted to switch drinks with me even through this time we had the same drink.<br/>“Toph there the same” I said<br/>“No somehow yours is always better” She says<br/>“No I think it’s just the fact that you stole it” Suki says<br/>“Azula lets switch.” I say and we switch, and yeah we were right they taste the same.<br/>“Well Toph you're wrong they taste the same.” Azula says<br/>“I am not, you and Sugar Queen have no taste buds” Toph says crossing her arms<br/>“Hey sis I am taking your coffee.” Sokka says and takes my cup of coffee Ty Lee made in case Toph took my drink.<br/>“Well Ty Lee looks like next time you make me a drink you need to make more than one” I say.<br/>“Hey Toph’s right Katara’s drink really is better” Sokka says. Everyone laughs, looks like there’s no point in making everyone else a drink they will just take mine.<br/>“Suki, can you pass me Sokka plate?” I ask. Suki nods and passes Sokka’s plate over to Mai, then Mai passed it to me. I took a bite of the fish.<br/>“Wow Sokka has better food.” I say<br/>“Give it back!” Sokka says<br/>“Not until you make me another coffee” I say and take another bite of his food. He gets up and goes to make me a coffee. He comes back and hands it to me, and I give him back his plate. The rest of lunch was Toph trying to take my coffee and me and Ty Lee switching spots.<br/>“Toph stay in your seat, it is rude to get up when you still have food on your plate” Aang says<br/>“Sparky can you pass me her coffee?” Toph begs<br/>“No chance, eat your food” Zuko says. Once we finished lunch we got on Appa and headed out. Ty Lee, Mai, Teo, and Haru stayed at the palace. So Aang, Azula, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki and I were the only ones to go to the swamp. The full moon waas tomorrow night but I could feel some of it tonight. The next morning Suki made breakfast and we looked around the swamp, later that afternoon, I talked about the illness and what I found out about it, we talked about that and what we all had been doing over the 2 years, and right as the sun was setting and Suki was cleaning up dinner I saw the boats coming. We all went to wait right on the border of the swamp and ocean. <br/>“Master Katara, I am sorry for how you were treated.” Arnook started.<br/>“I do not mind but what I wanted to talk with you was not about how you treated me but how you treat other females and people from other nations. I can handle being overlooked, but that is because I had the chance to be heard before. I know what it's like when people are listening to you, the women of the north do not.”<br/>“You are just as much northern water tribe as you are south and that means you must follow our rules.” One of the elders said<br/>“Yes you're right but when I am in the earth kingdom or fire nation I will follow their rules and they treat women differently so you have no right to tell me to tie my hair up when I am there. In the south I follow their rules, not the norths” I say standing my ground<br/>“No you are not a part of those nations,” Keiro said<br/>“No one gave you permission to speak” I say and Arnook’s eyes harden<br/>“That is no way how you are to treat a master girl” Arnook says<br/>“I am a master too, I am a master healer and fighter. Are you?” I ask<br/>“No, but just because to trained the avatar does not make you a master” Arnook said<br/>“When you stepped off that boat you called me a master. So which is it?” I ask<br/>“You are a master but only a master healer” The elders say<br/>“So what does it take to become a master?” I ask<br/>“You must be able to beat another master,” Kerio says. Oh I can do that.<br/>“Okay ‘Master’ Kerio, let's go” I say. The look on the elders faces were priceless<br/>“You are not ready dear” Arnook says<br/>“Oh I am. If you want to go home in one peace let me fight him. If I lose then I will follow your rules but if I win you are to listen to me and let the women in the tribe have more say in their lives” Arnook doesn’t have a chance to respond before Kerio does<br/>“Deal, you vs me. No back up.” He says with a smile on his face. I nod and we walk over to a clearing.<br/>“Katara this seems like the last agni kai. Are you sure about this?” Azula says<br/>“Yes, Kerio knows none of the sub elements of water bending, but I know them all.” I say, water bending is more the just water, its water, ice, healing, plants, and blood. Even though I hate bloodbending it’s the full moon and I might do it just to get my point across. <br/>“Chief Arrnook and the air bender and keep score. The first one to pin the pin other with water bending wins” I nod, Aang and Arnook stand on each side and yell go. I drain the water from the grass and knock him over. He takes hold of the water I had and redirects it towards me, I pull the vines from behind me and shield myself from the water. I stay behind the vines and pull out the water from the trees behind him and make them into ice spikes and send them at him. I feel him hit the ground and use the vines to pin him down. That was fast.<br/>“So who wins?” I ask Arnoook, who looks dumbfounded<br/>“She cheated vines are not water.” Kerio cries I am the only one that can free him and still haven’t<br/>“I did not, I used the vines like the swamp benders, I pulled water from the trees and grass like one of my true master, Hama.”<br/>“The rules were to pin the other down with water, and she did. She learned from other groups and masters, her wall of vine was like what a earth bender would do, and her first attack was very fire bender. Learning from other benders made her stronger.” Aang says<br/>“It does not count she did not follow the rules we set in plac-”I couldn’t hold it anymore. I took hold of his blood. It was so easy and simple, I made him bend down on all fours then I let go.<br/>“So you want to call me weak? Your ‘master’ could not bend the water around him and none of your students could ever bloodbend because only two people in the world can and both of them are females. I won. You are now to keep your end of the deal, listen to me. Let the women learn combat how they want and what they want, and they are in charge of their lives. If they want to cook and clean they can but if they want to do politics they can. And there will be no age limit on bending. I helped save the world at 14 they don’t need to be 20 to start combat training.” I felt like I was about to pass out from the blood flowing around me, it was so much.<br/>“NO! You will fight master Kerio with only water bending that is in the form of ice or water and if you win that then you can have your way.” One of the elders shouted<br/>“You know what I just did can kill you so easily right? I can pull water from all around us and kill you all right? I will fight Kerio again but if one of you ends up needing a healer I won’t be helping you” I said. I freed Kerio and backed up and fell into a bending stance. I could feel everyone's blood but I pushed away my friends. I didn’t hear Aang call to start. All I heard was someone's voice telling me to bloodbend, so I listened. I took hold of Kerio’s and threw him back. I pulled up an ice wall all around Arnook, and found all the elders and made them fall onto all fours. My head was spinning, I can’t tell if it was because of anger or because of the bloodbending. I cooled myself off and iced Kerio to the tree with many layers of ice and water.<br/>“So who wins?” I say, still trying not to faint<br/>“You do, we will do it.” Arnook says he was scared of me. Good he should be, all my rage of them not listening to me and telling me what to do all came out and I felt cleansed, it was nice I haven’t felt like this since the war.<br/>“Please send word to the south of your new rules, and maybe talk with the swamp benders. Thank you for your time” I say and head back to my friends. I felt dizzy but I calmed myself down and after I felt better. <br/>“You will no longer be a part of our tribe” Kerio called<br/>“I never was. Thank you Yue for letting me do that” I say and head off into the swamp.<br/>“You bloodbend” Sokka said <br/>“I couldn’t control it, I was trying to use the water from the air but all I could feel was their blood, and before I could let go they were down on the ground.” I say<br/>“Well it seems like Yue was controlling you. She must have seen how stuipd the old men are so you fought using you” Suki says<br/>“Seems like it. Can we stay here for the night?” I say working on my headache <br/>“Yeah, you okay? That was a lot of bloodbending. You seemed to be disconnected from the fight after you bloodbent Arnook” Aang said<br/>“I kind of was, all I could hear and feel was blood” I said<br/>“Ours too?” Azula asked<br/>“I could feel yours but it seemed different like it was weak and quite unlike the older mens that were loud and strong.” I say<br/>“Well let's go to sleep,” Zuko says. We all split up and go to our tents. I layed down and sleep overtook me. In the morning I woke and found that I was just in time for breakfast.<br/>“Good to see your alive sis. We’re leaving after eating” Sokka said, handing me food. I took it and sat down and started eating, I finished and instead of going to pack I went over to the ocean, the ships were gone, but in their place was a box. <br/>“Hey what are you doing here?” Toph asks. I look behind me and everyone was here<br/>“Don’t know it felt like someone was calling me” I said and went to open the box and inside it was Yue’s engagement necklace, my mom’s necklace, two bottles of spirit water, and a note.<br/>“Read it,” Suki said. I picked it up, opened it and read it aloud.<br/>“Katara, I hope your head doesn’t hurt too much, I saw how poorly women were treated when I was still alive, but thought that was how all women were treated until I met you. I saw how you didn’t listen to anyone, and over these two years I have seen you lose yourself in what my tribe wanted you to be. When you asked for a meeting on the full moon, I wanted to help, so I used to fact that you could bloodbend and did it for you. I know that was wrong but I can’t stand seeing women only cook, clean and heal when many could fight and lead. Please take care and know I am always watching over you. Signed the moon spirit, Yue.” I read<br/>“Wow, so we were right last night,” Azula said.<br/>“Wait, this is Katara’s mom necklace and whose is the other one?” Suki asked<br/>“Yue’s. How did she get mine over here? I left it with the BeiFongs.” I said, I had left it in the room the BeiFong gave me because they wanted to see what type of rock it was and wanted to try to have people create things similar but needed something to show them.<br/>“Well this is the moon spirit and my parents should have other things to show by now. Lets head back now shall we? I bet Gramps is waiting” Toph said. Iroh said 2 days after the full moon but Iroh was always early. So I took all the necklaces and we jumped on Appa and headed back. We got there right as Iroh did. Zuko and Azula went over to hug him and everyone waited and then each bowed to him.<br/>“You said two day after the full moon, not the morning after it” I say as we all walk back to the palace.<br/>“Well unlike you sis he’s always early” Sokka said<br/>“You must have just finished this meeting, mind telling me what happened?” Iroh asked<br/>“Yes” I say<br/>“Well there’s ginseng tea and coffee, and my new drink, and Katara you have 10 cups in case something happens, Toph and Sokka you two don’t have any cups.” Ty Lee said<br/>“Oh why is that?” Iroh asked<br/>“They think Katara’s drink is always better than their own,” Haru says opening the door. Iroh was laughing. We sat down and I told them about the fight and the note.<br/>“Well what will you do now?” Teo asked<br/>“Yeah we don’t have much time before we all have to go home” Haru added<br/>“Actually I should go back now, the south needs to know what happened.” Sokka said<br/>“Then I am going to.” Suki said, Sokka nodded<br/>“I should see Bumi and talk with the swamp benders” Aang said<br/>“Well then it’s only Toph, Haru and Teo and you staying” Ty Lee said<br/>“Uncle how long will you be staying?” Azula asked<br/>“As long as you want me to” Iroh said<br/>“Well let's have lunch then the people who need to go can leave then.” Mai said. Lunch was soup and what Ty Lee calls taco’s, meat and cheese, with lettuces, on this shell. It was good. We talked about the fight and what we hoped would be the new rules in the north. They asked what I was going to do, and I told them about my plans for working on the illness. After lunch we said goodbye to Aang, Suki and Sokka. Toph was staying for two more days and Haru and Teo would be leaving tomorrow. I was going to stay for a little longer. The rest of the day Toph was teaching Haru metal bending, Teo was showing Zuko ideas he had for houses. And Azula wanted to give me another makeover so Mai helped. And Ty Lee and Iroh were trading recipes. Azula pulled me into her room and went to go look for a new outfit, it was now the peak of summer here in the fire nation, so Azula said that my other clothes would not work. Mai did my makeup again, it was the same thing as last time. Mai seemed to really like how it looked on me then and so did Azula. Mai started on my hair and did a high pony and covered the hair tie with a braid. Azula gave me my new outfit. It was a flared skirt with a bell sleeve crop top. The skirt was navy blue and the top was a sapphire blue. She gave me two options for shoes, either a pair of black and gold wedges or black and silver kitten high heels, I picked the black and silver. I came out and Azula gave me a moon stone necklace, bracelet and ring. <br/>“Wow thanks” I said<br/>“You look amazing.” Azula says “I need a photo of this outfit” She says and takes out her camera and snaps a few pic’s. <br/>“Now Mai and I will change and we go find Toph and give her a new look and than we do the same with Ty Lee and go find one of the boys to take pictures” Azula said<br/>“I’ll go find Toph and Ty Lee” I said and Mai and Azula went to change and I found Toph in the garden and Ty Lee in the main sitting room. <br/>“Do we have to do this again?” Toph asked as we walked to Azula's room.<br/>“Azula wants photos for her fashion book or something” I said<br/>“I think it’s fun,” Ty Lee says. Once we entered the room Azula already had Toph’s look picked out so Mai did Ty Lee's makeup and Ty Lee did her own hair, while I helped Toph with her clothes. Azula had to pick the hardest tops to put on for the blind girl. Toph had a spring green circle skirt, with a mint off the shoulder crop top. And some gold sandals. We came out just as Ty Lee went in she also had the same makeup look, it seemed like everyone did. She had her hair in space buns and did Mai’s hair as well. Mai had on a gold tie back crop top, and black shorts, with some heeled sandals that were a midnight purple. And had a gold necklace and ring on. Azula was in a rose red lace up crop top, and jean shorts, with gold heels, and had a gold necklace and bracelet. Mai was doing her hair so it looked like a crown on her head. Ty Lee came out in a cotton pink pair of shorts and a pastel pink keyhole crop top, and she had deep pink flats, and she wore a gold choker and bracelet. Toph had picked out a gold choker and ring, I had done Toph’s hair in a braid that pulled into a ponytail. <br/>“Now photos!” Azula cried and we went outside and took photos, Azual took most of them, but then we needed to find the boys to take one of all of us. We went back inside and found them in the garden.<br/>“Boys, we need one of you to take a picture for me,” Azual called.<br/>“You guys look great,” Teo said, not looking up from his game with the others. <br/>“That wasn’t the question” Mai said<br/>“What did you need?” Haru asked, still not looking up<br/>“We need one of you to take a picture of us” Ty Lee said<br/>“You can finish your game letter” Toph said<br/>“One minute girls, I am about to win” Iroh said, so I walked over and stood behind Zuko, I saw what Iroh was trying.<br/>“Hey Zuko can I make the next move for you?” I ask<br/>“Why not, he’s going to win anyways” So when it comes to his turn I move one of the pieces and then just win him the game. <br/>“How?” Zuko asked<br/>“I play with Iroh a lot” I say<br/>“Well at least I know you payed attention when we played” Iroh said<br/>“Now help us,” Toph demanded.<br/>“Fine” Zuko said and they finally actually looked at us. “Wow, you guys look great” He says as Azula leads us out side and sets up how she wants the photo taken<br/>“Thanks,” Ty Lee says. Azula put Toph in the center and to her right was Ty Lee and me and to her left was Azula and Mai. Zuko was the one to take the picture, we ended up standing there for 2 hours. <br/>“Azula how many pictures did you need?” Zuko asked as we headed back in. <br/>“Just one but you don’t know how to take good pictures” Azula said<br/>“They all looked the same to me” Haru said<br/>“Boys are stuipd, they all different.” Azula said. But 99% of the photo’s did look the same. Ty Lee, Iroh and I went to make dinner.<br/>“Okay so who’s sitting where?” Ty Lee asked<br/>“Zuko stays where he would normally sit, same with Mai, Azula and Teo, I am sitting in Sokka’s spot, Iroh can sit in Aang spot and Ty Lee sit in Toph’s spot, Katara sit in Ty Lee’s spot and Toph sit in my spot.” Haru says<br/>“Why?” I ask<br/>“Because, I don’t want to sit beside Toph, and this way Toph can’t steal your food and drinks” Teo said. <br/>“I’ll find a way,” Toph said sitting down. <br/>“Maybe not,” Mai said. We all ate and Toph tried everything to steal something of mine. <br/>“Toph can’t you eat your own food?” Zuko asked<br/>“Yes but Katara’s food is always better” <br/>“It’s the same as yours” I said<br/>“No it’s not” <br/>“Fine, do you want me to make your plate?” I ask <br/>“Yes.” Toph says, everyone rolls their eyes as I stand up and make a plate of food for Toph. “You see this is better than my plate” Toph said<br/>“Well Lady Toph you should know that your plate has less food than Lady Katara’s” Iroh said<br/>“Good, cause I am almost full. You see I am right” Toph says proud<br/>“Or you just like annoying me” I say<br/>“That might also be part of the reason,” Toph says. The rest of the night was filled with laughter. When everyone else went to bed I still couldn’t sleep so I went to the beach and sat down and felt the push and pull of the water. I sat there for who knows how long until I heard someone coming up behind me, I pulled some water from the ocean until I was able to make out it was Zuko. <br/>“I thought fire benders slept through the night” I say, returning the water.<br/>“Most do” He says<br/>“Why not you?” I asked<br/>“Bad dreams” <br/>“Lets go inside” I say, he nods and we walk back to the palace, and sit down in the royal sitting rooms far away from everyone. <br/>“What was your dream about?” I ask<br/>“Ozai.” That one word sent a chill up my back<br/>“Why, he’s dead now. There’s nothing to worry about” Ozai had killed himself a week after the comet.<br/>“I still feel like I not fit to rule” He says<br/>“Zuko, it’s been two years and you're still on the throne, no one has tried to kill you. Azula’s helping you and Iroh has and will always be there for you. And everytime I visit and go to the smaller towns we visited before the war they all talk about how much they love you.” <br/>“Thanks, but still I still take days to work out treaties, and it always seems that someones unhappy with the one that do pass” <br/>“You can’t make everyone happy all the time, and treaties and laws are the worst so don’t worry if you take forever on them” I know how long they take to pass and how long they take to write.<br/>“How did you manage to do so much for 2 years? I can barely stand being fire lord and I have Azula to take over when I need a break”<br/>“This is your life, I was just playing a role for others.” I sighed thinking about how much time I wasted.<br/>“Well you did a good job, how?” I needed to think about it<br/>“I never minded going to meetings, traveling, or politics so it was easy when others listened to me. In a way our lives were opposites. Most of the people I worked with didn’t listen to me, but I have always been good at politics so if they listened to me it was easy. Pretty much everyone listens to you, but politics don’t come easy to you like it did to me.” <br/>“Well want to help me with my job?” <br/>“Sure”<br/>“Really? I thought you wanted to work on finding that cure”<br/>“I can do both, like I said politics come easy to me, even though I have very powerful healing powers it’s not as easy as politics for me” It was funny I am a gifted water bender but politics came easier to me than anything else. <br/>“Okay than after Toph leaves you will help me” <br/>“Sounds good” I stand up getting ready to leave “See you in the morning” <br/>“Good night water bender.” He says<br/>“Good night fire bender” I say and head to my room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>